Stubborn Love
by NatyDont
Summary: La vida se ocupa de recordarnos lo frágil que todo puede ser. No importa lo fuerte que intentes ser, siempre habrá algo que te intente ahogar. Y uno se agota de tener que nadar contra corriente, intentando respirar. Eso pensaba Helga.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de Autor: Muchas gracias por entrar a esta historia. Es la primera que escribiré de muchas...  
La verdad llevaba mucho tiempo sin escribir nada, y ahora que he superado el bloqueo que tuve por unos años, tengo que decir que estoy feliz y agradecida con la serie Hey Arnold.  
Espero les agrade esta historia, me he esforzado mucho con la introducción...  
Si veo que este y el primer capítulo comienzan a tener lectores, seguiré esforzándome por escribir. Muchas gracias a todos.**

 **IMPORTANTE: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor son dirigidos a Nickelodeon y su creador, Craig Bartlett.**

* * *

 ** _Introducción.  
Youth_**

-¡Helga!

La chica rubia con una cola de caballo mal hecha despertó del asiento, buscó con la mirada de donde había provenido su nombre cuando vió a su amiga japonesa acercarse lo más rapido que le permitía la mirada acusadora de la enfermera, recordandole que sin importar que emergencia estuviera ocurriendo, no se le permitiría correr.  
Ella se levantó de la silla y a Phoebe se le rompió el corazón. Tenía unas ojeras que se notaban de aquí hasta Francia y en sus ojos azules se veía el vacio oscuro de alguien que perdió toda esperanza a la vida misma, con una gran resignación a tener encima todas las desgracias del mundo.

La chica de cabellos negros cortos abrazó a su amiga con todas sus fuerzas y Helga apenas pudo devolverle el abrazo.

-No tenías que venir...

-Tonterias, Helga, por algo me escribiste.

Helga suspiró incomoda por aquel desliz que tuvo de debilidad, era una Pataki, podía con esto y más.-Son las 3 de la mañana Pheebs, pude simplemente... Llamarte mucho más tarde que ahora...

Phoebe conocía de memoria la cara de orgullo que ponía su mejor amiga, aún cuando estuvieran en ese lugar y tuviera...Esa situación. Decidió que cambiaría el tema antes de que su rubia favorita dijera otra cosa y la echara de allí por el orgullo que provenía de sólo cargar ese apellido.

-¿Cómo está tu madre?

Helga se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.-Miriam está... Recuperandose, es la segunda vez en este año. Bob ya la había amenazado con meterla en el loquero, ahora ya lo confirmó y mandó a su puta personal...-Su mejor amiga frunció el ceño y la adolescente rubia se corrigió.-La secretaria con la que se acuesta a llenar y meter los papeles. Miriam será internalizada en un asiló de locos hasta que los pensamientos suicidas se... Calmen.

La asiática miró a Helga con un gran pesar en los ojos. -¿Donde está tu padre?

-Sigue en su viaje de trabajo, dijo que no movería su trasero para ver a una loca, que ni siquiera hacía bien el intentar matarse...-La rubia apretó sus labios sabiendo la pregunta que vendría a continuación y que la incomodaba muchísimo. Phoebe lo sabía, pero tenía que preguntarle.

-¿Donde está Olga?

Pheebs vió como su mejor amiga se abrazaba a si misma intentando calmarse por lo que diría a continuación.-Dijo que le mandara un dulce beso a su madre querida y que cuidara bien de ella, que volvería para las navidades.

Ambas sabían que era mentira.  
La hija favorita y perfecta de Bob y Miriam no había vuelto a Hillwood después del primer _"desafortunado accidente donde Miriam había comido un sushi que descompuso sus organos"_ ese verano de sexto grado.

La rubia volvió a sentarse en la silla de espera como si eso fuera lo unico en el mundo que pudiera evitar que el suelo se la tragase por completo. Su mejor amiga le prestó su sueter al ver que Helga seguía en pijama y temblaba, aunque no estaba segura de si era por el frío del hospital o de haber encontrado (por tercera vez) a su madre intentando suicidarse.

Todo se había ido a la mierda.  
Si intentaramos retroceder a la primera vez que Miriam había intentado suicidarse y Helga fue quien la había encontrado, ella apenas tendría 11 años.  
Pero si seguiamos retrocediendo, ambas amigas sabían cuando la vida de la rubia se había ido por la tubería y nunca más había podido volver a encontrar otra chispa de felicidad en su vida.

Todo fue cuando, después del viaje a San Lorenzo, Arnold había decidido quedarse a vivir allá, con sus padres, recuperar algo del tiempo perdido.

Y con él allá, Helga había perdido el corazón.

Ahora sólo tenía un agujero negro que absorbía todo atisbo de normalidad para poder sobrevivir a la vida que le había tocado.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor,2: Ok, como habrán leído, esto ocurre después del viaje a San Lorenzo, la película que se entrena en casi nada (O_O). Sabemos que Arnold haría lo que fuera por sus padres y estar con ellos.  
Pero al abandonar su hogar para quedarse en San Lorenzo, Helga quedó destrozada. Todos sabemos que la vida no siempre es color rosa, y que siempre hay... Problemas. A veces que nos superan.  
Decidí que Helga intentaría sobreponerse a todo, pero ella siente que, sin importar lo que haga, su corazón murió el día en que Arnold no volvió y, en cambio, quedó un agujero negro.  
Otra cosa serán los títulos de los capítulos, cada título es una canción de alguna banda que me gusta que siento que podría identificarse con el capítulo...  
No es necesario que la busquen, simplemente es para que entiendan el significado de los futuros títulos.  
 _Youth - Daughter._  
**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de Autor: Bien, dejaré el capítulo 1 y volveré a mis estudios. Realmente espero que aprecien la historia. Disculpenme si algo no tiene sentido y haganmelo saber, me estoy esforzando en escribir con coherencia e intento recordar todo lo que pueda de la serie Hey Arnold, pero creo que es difícil cuando tengo tanto tiempo sin escribir...  
Muchas gracias por llegar al primer capítulo. Escribo con el corazón.**

 **IMPORTANTE: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor son dirigidos a Nickelodeon y su creador, Craig Bartlett.  
ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE UNA IMAGEN QUE PODRÍA CAUSAR IMPACTO EN CIERTAS PERSONAS, LEAN CON PRECAUCIÓN.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1.  
**_ ** _Oblivion_**

El sonido de la videollamada del Skype despertó a Gerald.  
El chico moreno gruñó y miró la hora. 4 am. Sólo podía ser él.

-Maldita sea Arnold, puede que para ti sean las 8 de la noche, pero para mi, es hora de soñar con mi nena y tener todo el dinero del mundo.

La risa del chico cabeza de balón lo hizo sonreir. Pero algo había cambiado, y Gerald lo notó enseguida.

-Bien, antes que nada, ¿Donde estás? No veo palmeras, tampoco arena... No veo un volcán de fondo... Hermano, la última vez que estuviste en un edificio fue hace 2 años porque tu madre se enfermó... ¿Ocurrió algo?

El chico rubio dejó que Gerald se sentara, prendiera la luz y siguiera hablando. No podía negar que estaba feliz, y sabía que la siguiente noticia lo sorprendería tanto como a él le sorprendió cuando sus padres le dijeron.

-Encontraron la cura, volvemos a casa.

Arnold pudo jurar que a su mejor amigo se le habían salido los ojos y habían caido fuera de sus huecas, colgando al lado de su nariz. El moreno estaba en shock, tenía que procesar palabra a palabra. Cada verbo, adjetivo, artículo, letra, era importante. Su cara comenzó a brillar poco a poco, sus manos temblaron mientras sostenía la tableta, pero en todo eso, la sonrisa más grande que había podido dar en 8 años estaba apareciendo. Si eso es lo que significaba realmente, que de verdad estaba ocurriendo, entonces tenía que hacerlo. El rubio del otro lado del teléfono miró su expresión y aguantó la respiración. _No se atrevería_ , pensó.

-¡ARNOLD VUELVE A HILLWOOD!

El rubio rodó los ojos con una gran sonrisa, en el fondo eso era lo que esperaba, esa alegría que el mismo sintió (para su sorpresa) cuando sus padres le dijeron que era tiempo de volver a casa. Era hora, tiempo de volver a su vecindario, con sus abuelos, su mejor amigo, su familia de la Casa de Huespedes y sus amigos de la escuela...  
Un recuerdo se asomó de repente en sus pensamientos, algo que no había pensado hasta ahora y la sonrisa se apagó, su cara adoptó la misma preocupación que cuando pensó que Gerald y él perderían contacto; la misma que cuando su abuela Gertie enfermó y no conseguían boletos de avión o que Eduardo pudiera llevarlos. Esa misma cara que su mejor amigo hizo que detuviera la celebración y también recordara.

-Oh hermano, ya sé que estás pensando...

-Yo... Nunca hablamos de ella.

-Arnold, apenas podemos hablar nosotros cuando te conectas a Skype, agradecele a los dioses la Gente de Ojos Verdes y a los dioses del internet en San Lorenzo que pudimos hablar en los últimos años, como mínimo, 20 minutos... Cada tres meses.

-Lo sé... Pero creo que va a ser extraño que les avises que volveré, han pasado 8 años y... Sinceramente, aunque vuelva, será sólo para terminar la preparatoria, tener mi diploma e ir a la universidad para estudiar Antropología... Sólo estaré allí un año. Y después de nunca haberle escrito... ¿Cómo está Helga, Gerald?

El moreno se quedó en silencio. Tragó saliva mirando los ojos llenos de preocupación y curiosidad de su mejor amigo. Sabía que ese día llegaría en que preguntaría por la bully, Helga G. Pataki, el Terror Pataki, la mejor amiga de su novia. Sabía todo, absolutamente todo. Pero que Arnold no le hubiera preguntado nada desde que se habían conseguido en Facebook, después de insistirle en cartas que se creara uno, para después crearle un Skype y comenzaran las videollamadas, había sido un alivio. _¿Cómo le explicaré todo? Joder, se va a sentir una mierda... Ni siquiera, conociendolo, se culpará de todo como si él pudiera controlar el universo, como siempre_. Le conocía demasiado bien. Debía pensar rápido, Gerald tenía que inventar algo, pero en la mirada de Arnold, se notaba que estaba sospechando que algo pasaba.

-Gerald, ¿Qué...?

Milles entró a la habitación sonriente, haciendo algo de ruido. El rubio volteó la mirada curioso y vio entonces que sacaba el boleto de avión de ida. Era perfecto. Unos 3 días antes de comenzar la escuela. Volteó sonriente mirando a Gerald olvidando por un momento de que estaban hablando.

-Llegaré el 12 de septiembre Gerald, nos veremos en Sunsent Arms, ¿Vale? Tengo que irme a empacar.

-Claro hermano, no te preocupes... Es bueno saber que volverás a casa.

-Es bueno saber que seré bien recibido.

Así concluyó la videollamada. El moreno se echó a la cama suspirando frotándose la cara. Miró en su escritorio una foto de las tantas fotos que tenía. Una era de sus compañeros de 4to grado cuando viajaron a San Lorenzo, otra era con Arnold a la tierna edad de 9 años y la más reciente era con Phoebe en su primer mes de novios donde se afloraban los nervios del amor. Se levantó tomando la foto con su novia prendiendo la luz de mesa mirándola, su pequeña, amada y futura doctora no se alegraría con esta noticia. Lo sabía. Y Gerald de alguna manera también se sentía culpable de no haberle insistido ninguna vez a Arnold que le dijera que había ocurrido con la declaración de amor que Helga le había dado a su mejor amigo en ese viaje. Dejó la foto y tomó la otra donde salía con Arnold.

-Viejo... Si supieras lo que ha ocurrido con todos... Hubiera sido mejor que sólo fueras a empezar la Universidad...

Era impresionante como Arnold Shortman no había cambiado. Su inocencia y esperanza de luchar por un mejor mundo seguía intacta. En cambio, Gerald sabía que cuando su mejor amigo llegase a la nueva realidad de Hillwood, sería como un puñetazo en el corazón... Una cosa era hablar a distancia y que, de alguna manera, el chico del afro se hubiera mantenido intacto a través de los años (Aunque también hubiese cambiado en muchas cosas que Arnold aún no notaba). Otra cosa era... Ver a sus amigos de la infancia. Y sabía que a quien más dolería ver sería a Helga.

Porque era ella quien había tenido que afrontar la vida como una mujer madura, sin siquiera tener la edad suficiente para manejar.

* * *

 _-Mamá, ya llegué_

 _Helga acababa de llegar de la escuela. Había tardado más porque se había quedado en la biblioteca escondida leyendo los libros de Shakespeare. Se quitó sus audífonos donde salía una canción de la banda Bastille; bostezando, se acercó a la sala para ver que tanto había bebido su madre ese día. La sorpresa que recibió fue ver todas las botellas y los antidepresivos de Miriam en su lugar, sólo faltaba una botella de whisky._

 _-Algo está mal...- Pensó en voz alta, no era común esto. ¿Donde estaba Miriam?_

 _La buscó en la cocina, y entonces se dio cuenta que su madre había ido de compras, para después limpiar ella misma la cocina y había dejado una nota en el refrigerador. La niña rubia tomó la nota temblorosa._

" _Lo siento mucho Bob, Olga, Helga.  
Es dificil seguír con una vida así, pero les prometo que estaré mejor así.  
Todos estaremos mejor así.  
Los amo.  
Miriam."_

 _Helga dejó caer la nota y sacando su celular mientras marcaba al 911, subió las escaleras corriendo como una gacela huyendo del peligro. Al llegar al segundo piso se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, tocó con fuerza llamando a su madre, intentando abrir la puerta. Escuchó la voz de la mujer que atendió al otro lado del teléfono a su llamada de emergencia al mismo tiempo que el seguro de la puerta cedía y se abría con violencia._

 _El cuerpo de su madre estaba en el suelo retorciéndose como en una película de terror, sus manos y brazos dobladas detrás de su espalda de una manera que se juraba imposible, sus piernas rectas totalmente tensas, estaba convulsionando con fuerza mientras la cabeza se golpeaba contra la pared, la espuma de su boca salía a montones; las pupilas se habían ido hacia atrás mostrando dos ojos blancos de una manera que congeló a la rubia de 11 años. Helga se orinó encima, presa del pánico mientras veía como su madre moría ante sus ojos, comenzando a temblar ella misma. Sus ojos se llenaron en lágrimas cuando al fin reaccionó y fue al lado de su mamá. Sin saber que hacer, tomó su cabeza con cuidado y gritó, con todas sus fuerzas, unas palabras que nunca se habían escuchado de la boca de Helga G. Pataki._

 _-¡POR FAVOR, AYUDENME! ¡TENGO MIEDO!_

* * *

-¡Helga!

La adolescente rubia de 17 años despertó de golpe en la silla, jadeando. Estaba cubierta en sudor y temblaba violentamente. Estaba desorientada cuando Phoebe le acarició el cabello, relajándola poco a poco. Para la japonesa, era obvio que su mejor amiga acababa de tener una pesadilla, muy vivida.

-¿Qué fue esta vez?-Preguntó con una voz suave y dulce para no alterarla.

Helga apretó los labios cerrando los ojos.-La primera vez que encontré a Miriam... Ya sabes, el sushi que le cayó mal.- Intentó bromear con la patética excusa que había dado Olga y que, por ser ella, todos se la creyeron a la primera.  
Todos, excepto Phoebe, quien interrogó después a su mejor amiga. Después de saber la verdad, la chica de cabellos negros invitó a Helga a hacer una fiesta de pijamas. Una fiesta que había durado 4 meses.

-¿Quieres quedarte una vez más en mi casa? Sabes que mis padres te adoran, Helga...

-No, Pheebs, ya he abusado mucho de tu amabilidad durante estos últimos años... Tengo que volver a casa y prepararme para el trabajo.-La rubia se levantó, quitándose el suéter de su amiga para devolvérselo, quién se negó.

-Al menos déjame decirle a Gerald que venga por nosotras.

-Pheebs...

La replica fue detenida por una mano en alto y suspiró, supo que no podría, por más que quisiera, discutir con su mejor amiga. Era obvio que se sentía inútil en esa situación y al menos quería darle un aventón con la ayuda de su novio, se volvió a sentar y acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica más baja, para intentar dormir un poco más.

El teléfono no tuvo que repicar dos veces cuando lo atendieron y Phoebe arqueó una ceja.

-¿Puedo saber por qué no estás durmiendo?

La risa de su novio la dejó fuera de base, sonrojándose por eso y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.-Me despertó el hecho de que tengo de novia a una chica tan inteligente, hermosa, considerada...

-Gerald, terminalo, sé que me intentas ocultar algo... Pero no hay tiempo para eso-La voz seria de su novia hizo que el moreno entendiera que estaba ocurriendo algo.

-¿Qué necesitas Pheebs?

-Es Helga...

-No digas más, voy en camino.

-Eres el mejor...

Gerald sonrió y colgó, se puso sus zapatos a la vez que tomaba las llaves de su mesa de noche, sabía que no podía simplemente salir por la puerta así como así, entonces fue por el plan B para esas salidas de emergencias. La ventana.  
Suspiró, pareciera que la vida de Helga no sería más fácil... Y más si volvía la persona que le había roto el corazón a la edad de 9 años.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor,2: Bien, me costó escribir este capítulo y aún así, siento que tengo muy poco escrito comparado con otras historias que he leído...  
Como verán, la canción de Oblivion es de Bastille, pero más que la letra, la melodía me encanta, es tan pacífica y a la vez siento que podría romperle el corazón a alguien...  
Gracias por leer, intentaré escribir el capítulo 2 muy pronto. En serio.  
Me despido, feliz día.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de Autor: No puede ser que apenas llevo una semana con esta historia y ya tengo 4 seguidores ;; muchísimas gracias a la gente que se toma un tiempo para leer esta historia. Y a la gente que lo marcó para seguirla, gracias. Ustedes hicieron que escribiera este capítulo. Con todo mi corazón, se los dedico.**

 **IMPORTANTE: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor son dirigidos a Nickelodeon y su creador, Craig Bartlett.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2  
_** ** _All I Want_**

-Gracias, cabeza de cepillo...

Gerald asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada, sabía que ya le costaba mucho a Helga agradecerle a alguien y más aún si era un favor de este tipo, es decir, cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con su familia.

Phoebe se subió al lado del copiloto besando su mejilla con amor, lo que produjo que el moreno sonriera con suavidad a su novia, acomodó el retrovisor y miró como ya la rubia había caído rendida en la parte trasera del auto, durmiendo muy profundo. Suspiró apretando las manos en el volante. La japonesa se acurrucó en su hombro mientras manejaba.

-¿Bob?-Susurró, era mejor no despertar a la pasajera de atrás ya que se enojaría, más aún si sabía que hablaban sobre ella o su familia.

-Trabajando en quien sabe donde...-Susurró llena de frustración.

-Y Olga sólo vendrá para navidades... ¿No es así?-La mirada del chico se afiló cuando su novia asintió ocultando su rostro en su hombro.-La misma maldita excusa de siempre... ¿Acaso no tiene decencia?

-Sabes que Olga sólo aparece cuando se trata de impresionar al padre de Helga... Y sólo si Helga necesita un favor demasiado grande como para ignorarlo...

-Helga necesita un lugar donde vivir, ¿Acaso eso no es un favor grande?-Gruñó el moreno.

-Sabes que ella no lo aceptará, es muy orgullosa...

-Pero si prácticamente ha vivido sola con su madre desde pequeña, ella siempre se ha cuidado sola, lo ha hecho todo sola, más bien ella era quien cuidaba a su madre cuando se pasaba de copas...Y las únicas veces que ví que su familia movía el culo por ella, era porque tenían que fingir ser la maldita familia perfecta...

Phoebe le miró en reproche y Gerald suspiró, sabía que a ella no le gustaba que dijera groserías, pero tenía mucha ira. Desde que supo la verdad sobre Helga, que fue cuando comenzó a salir con la asiática, no podía dejar de pensar en ella como su hermana menor, tanto como su novia pensaba igual. Había pasado por tantas mierdas que ya se merecía un descanso, pero cada vez que lograban pensar que habían hecho algo bueno por ella, Miriam se emborrachaba, Bob peleaba contra ella, las cosas se incendiaban en casa de Helga terminando muchas veces, en gritos, llantos, cosas volando por la casa y a la final tener que llamar a la policía, y si no fuera porque el Gran Rey Bob tenía contactos y mucho dinero, el ya hubiera estado en la cárcel como se lo merecía por golpear a su esposa y, a veces, su hija menor.  
Pero el mundo no funcionaba así, Hillwood no escapaba de la realidad, hay también corrupción, engaños y delincuentes que se salen con la suya...

-Gerald... ¿Por qué estabas despierto?

Sintió los pequeños ojos de su acompañante clavandolos en su mejilla, podía sentir la mirada acusatoria, intentando adivinar qué podría estar haciendo a esa hora, despierto. Gerald no era bueno ocultando cosas, ni siquiera con la cara. Phoebe adivinó exactamente que ocurría cuando se le dibujó una sonrisa de emoción que siempre ponía cuando hablaba con el chico de la jungla. Frunció el ceño por eso, separándose de él.

-Nena...

-No, Gerald, sabes lo que pienso de él...

-Pheebs...-Soltó una mano del volante y tomó la pequeña mano de ella, sabía que nunca se la negaría y entrelazaron sus dedos.

-Lo siento Gerald... Sé que tengo que calmarme, pero es que... Ni siquiera en una de tus cartas te preguntó... Por ella...

-Hoy lo hizo

El silencio que se produjo preocupó a Gerald, entonces sintió una mano en su hombro que no venía de su novia. El moreno miró a su derecha en shock. Phoebe estaba de igual forma, con una cara de miedo. Lo habían arruinado. Habían metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-Detén el carro.-La voz sin emoción alguna sólo hizo que la pareja se asustara más, la parte emocional de Helga no estaba estable y un desliz haría que ambos pudieran morir de culpa.

El carro se detuvo al lado del parque, estaban a pocas cuadras de la casa de los Pataki, pero la rubia se decidió por bajar del auto, ignorando el frío, aunque temblaba. La adolescente más baja de estatura supo que no temblaba por eso.

-¿Desde cuando hablas con él?-Era obvio de quién estaba hablando Helga

Gerald tragó saliva nervioso, ocultando las manos en sus bolsillos.-No creo que quieras realmente...

-Gerald, sólo lo repetiré una vez.-La voz ruda hizo que ambos dieran un pequeño jadeo del susto, el moreno se apoyó en el auto y la asiática le abrazó para darle apoyo.

-Por Skype, hace 5 años... Antes nos mandabamos cartas desde... Desde que se fue a vivir a la jungla.

La tensión se hizo muy evidente entre las tres personas, Helga no sabía nada de esto, ella había pensado que simplemente estar en la jungla era otro planeta. Para ella, era obvio que él nunca se hubiera podido comunicar con nadie, ni siquiera con su mejor amigo, porque, maldita sea, era la puta jungla. Un lugar perdido donde las almas de los que murieron allí quedan atrapadas, un lugar donde simplemente sólo debías sobrevivir y después pensar en los demás. Por eso ella creyó que nunca le había escrito a nadie. Pero que escribiría cuando al fin estuviese a salvo, que les escribiría a todos.  
Que le escribiría a ella dándole una respuesta.  
Y ahora le lanzaban esta bomba de que le había escrito a Gerald por tanto tiempo que las pocas esperanzas que quedaban de esa niña de 9 años con sentimientos puros de amor, se terminaban de quebrar. Había entendido la indirecta.

-Gracias por su ayuda, pero desde aquí puedo volver a casa...

-Hel...

-No Phoebe, tranquila, estaré bien. Recuerda quien soy yo, Helga G. Pataki.

Pero la voz rota de la rubia sólo hizo que dudara más, y pensamientos oscuros vinieron a la chica pequeña, pensamientos con que las hijas imitan a las madres en momentos desesperados. Sintió como la garganta se le cerraba del pánico, no podía dejarla así. No debía dejarla así.

-Dejanos acompañarte a casa, o mejor aún, hagamos una pijamada, te ayudaré a limpiar, cocinaré tu favorito e incluso veremos películas de terror, lo prometo, lo que necesites Helga.- Era obvio que estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad

-Pheebs, no, gracias por lo que haces, pero... En serio quiero estar sola.

-Arnold vuelve el 12 de septiembre.-Se le escapó al moreno, también poniéndose ansioso de ver a su amada ansiosa.

Ambas chicas miraron con incredulidad a Gerald. Era obvio que eso no lo esperaban, ninguna, nunca. ¿Volver, él? ¿Para qué? Tenía una vida resuelta allá, sus padres estaban allí, su nueva vida, lo que siempre quiso.  
La rubia no podía más con tanta información y tantas noticias ese día.

-¡HELGA!-

Cayó en el suelo de un sólo golpe, perdiendo la consciencia. Lo último que pensó era que tal vez ya era tiempo de desaparecer de la tierra. Prefería eso a tener que volver a ver esos hermosos ojos verdes mirándola con compasión.

* * *

Arnold sintió un escalofrío, pensó que tal vez eran los nervios de volver a su viejo hogar en Hillwood.

Milles y Stella ya habían hablado con Phil y Gertie sobre eso, sabía que aunque los tres volvían, sus padres tenían que ir a otras expediciones. Lo comprendía bien. Pero el quería terminar la preparatoria para poder ir a la universidad. Quería ser un antropólogo. Lo había decidido hace mucho tiempo...  
Nuevamente el pensamiento de una niña rubia de vestido y moño rosa vinieron a su mente y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, apretó sus labios y se sentó en la cama. Prendió la luz de la mesita de noche y de su gran morral sacó una cajita de madera.

El adolescente de 17 años suspiró mirando la cajita. El mismo la había hecho, tenía unos detalles preciosos en las esquinas terminando en flores y en el centro había hecho un girasol lo mejor que pudo. Al abrir la caja artesanal, esta contenía al menos 30 cartas. Todas dirigidas a la misma persona, y todas guardadas por el simple hecho del miedo.  
Miedo de meter la pata, de nunca más poder remediarlo...

Y ahora se arrepentía en el fondo de su alma nunca haberle enviado esas cartas. Stella tocó la puerta y la cajita cayó al suelo del susto. Arnold se agachó para recogerlas con cuidado, nervioso. ¿Cómo se enfrentaría a Helga?  
Stella entró al cuarto y al ver a su único hijo recoger las cartas, sonrió con dulzura.

-Cariño, tenemos que hablar sobre esta chica...

-Mamá, por favor, ya les conté todo... Todo lo que ella hizo por mi...-Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y volvió a mirar las cartas con tristeza.

-No es necesario decirte que ella seguramente estará muy herida por lo ocurrido y que tendrás que luchar para que ella vuelva a mirarte de la misma forma... ¿No es así?

Arnold respiró profundo y asintió. –Ella lo vale, mamá...

-Estoy segura de que sí, de sólo verte escribir esas cartas durante estos años, sé que ella es alguien que aprecias, por no decir que amas...-Al ver a su hijo teñirse de rojo de cabeza a pies, sólo sonrió aún más.- Apaga las luces, cariño, sólo te queda una semana y media antes de que vuelvas a ver a todos tus amigos... Pero, no te ilusiones, la gente puede cambiar.

El chico rubio se volteó confundido.- ¿Por qué dices eso mamá?

Stella apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una línea. Sabía que su hijo era único y especial desde el momento en que el volcán se detuvo apenas él comenzó a llorar. Pero otra cosa era como las decisiones de los demás, podían cambiar la vida de buena o mala forma. Y su hijo tendría que afrontar pronto los cambios de sus amigos...  
Si es que aún eran sus amigos.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor,2: Bueno gente bonita... Ya nos acercamos al gran impacto de Arnold.  
Afrontemoslo, muy poca gente (por no decir casi nadie) permanece fiel a sí mismo desde la niñez hasta la adolescencia, cercana a la adultez. Hay alcohol, drogas, problemas familiares que no conocemos. Todo eso afecta a una persona y es por eso que es importante que sepamos que, si nos vamos por un largo tiempo, la gente puede cambiar.  
Incluso los más cercanos.**

 **La canción que escogí de título esta vez es de la banda Kodaline - All I Want.  
Escuchen la letra, es preciosa.**

 **Por cierto, MAÑANA SE ESTRENA LA GRAN PELÍCULA DE HEY ARNOLD IN THE JUNGLE (es así el título? xD). Mi mejor amiga y yo estamos deseosas de verlo. Ojalá la película tenga gran impacto para que Nickelodeon reconsidere hacer la serie The Patakis. Es mi sueño que hagan la serie basada en Helga de adolescente. De verdad espero que triunfe.**


End file.
